1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of fluorescent lamps and is directed more particularly to the introduction of a limited amount of mercury into the lamp by way of a lamp exhaust tubulation. The invention further relates to a carrier body for placement in the lamp and which carries thereon a selected amount of mercury to be admitted to the lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent lamps typically include at least one tubulation which provides a conduit extending into the interior of the lamp envelope and which, in construction of the lamp, is used as an exhaust tubulation. At completion of manufacture, the exhaust tubulation is hermetically closed.
Before sealing off of the exhaust tubulation open end, a measured amount of mercury is introduced into the lamp. One of the challenges facing lamp manufacturers is to minimize the amount of mercury put into the lamp. It has been found difficult to regulate the introduction of small amounts, such as nine milligrams or less, of mercury.
There is thus a need for a method for introducing small amounts of mercury into a fluorescent lamp. There is further a need for a device which is structured to facilitate the introduction of limited amounts of mercury and which is easily handled in lamp manufacturing procedures.